Double Dating
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What would happen if David and Maddie double dated. This story takes place after the loss of the baby sometime in Season 5.


Sometime during 5th season. After the loss of the baby but before Annie.

Maddie was seated at the bar waiting for her date to return with their drinks when she thought she heard a familiar laugh. No, please she prayed inwardly. Not David. Not tonight. All she wanted was a nice evening out with a nice looking man. A nice safe man as David would say. She heard the laugh again and cringed. No! Why would David be in a restaurant like this? "Bambino" was a classy, chic, sophisticated restaurant. It was also very expensive. Maddie knew David's tastes ran more to dark bars serving burgers and cold beer. David had always seemed uncomfortable in restaurants with tablecloths and cloth napkins. It couldn't be him she repeated to herself still praying.

David was laughing as he escorted his date into the elegant restaurant when he thought he glimpsed a familiar blonde head at the bar. Maddie? No, couldn't be. She should be home taking a bath and getting ready for bed. After all, it was almost 9:30 he snickered to himself. But wait there it was again; that golden hair and drop dead gorgeous face he would know anywhere. Just the sight of Maddie still took his breathe away. It was Maddie! David felt himself stiffen and stopped dead in his tracks. It was like God was playing tricks on him. He hardly ever frequented elegant restaurants like this one but his date Toni had wanted to try it and here they were. He had been seeing Toni for a couple of months. She was fun and uncomplicated. She took the edge off his loneliness and scratched the itch every once in a while. He heard Toni's voice cut through his thoughts "David? What's wrong?" Should I stay or should I go David asked himself. Making his decision, he took Toni by the hand and pulled her toward the bar and Maddie.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here partner." David drawled with a half-smile twitching on his lips.

Maddie swore under her breath at God as she heard David's mocking voice addressing her. Maddie turned to face him and noted with a punch in her gut that he was holding hands with a gorgeous redhead. Who as this woman? And why was she holding David's hand. Jumbled thoughts were running through Maddie's head but she forced a smile to her face fighting the jealousy that threatened to overwhelm her. No, it wasn't jealousy Maddie's fevered brain reasoned. How could it be? She was over David Addison. Yes, she was.

"David!" she smiled at him "What are you doing here? Didn't realize you frequented places with tablecloths and cloth napkins." Maddie couldn't resist the barb. David ignored it. He smirked at Maddie his green eyes boring into her blue ones "Just giving my lady a fine evening." David smiled down into Toni's face. Maddie felt her hands clawing at the leather bar stool. Fine evening? A reference to their disastrous date how many years ago? And why was he smiling down at that woman with the smile Maddie thought should only belong to her? She was his lady? Just as Maddie thought she would surely fling herself off the stool and at "his lady" her nice safe man returned with their drinks.

David noticed that the man handing Maddie a drink was tall and good looking. Obviously successful and wealthy. He was Maddie's dream man and David's nightmare. David raised an eyebrow as he looked to Maddie for an introduction. She wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face but instead Maddie took her drink gratefully and took a sip. Her date was waiting for an introduction. When none seemed to be forthcoming he extended his hand to David. "Hello, I'm Mark Davis" David smiled at Mark as he shook his hand. "I'm David Addison, Maddie's pal."

Maddie shot David a murderous glance. He ignored the look and continues to smile in that mocking way she loathed. "He's my business partner." Maddie told Mark.

Mark: "Oh, yes I have heard a lot about you."

David in a low voice: "I bet you have."

Everyone turned as Toni cleared her throat loudly. David put his arm around her waist. "This is Toni."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them "Your friend" she asked derisively.

"Something like that." David smirked.

Toni decided to ignore the reference to being David's friend. She knew about Maddie Hayes. David had spoken about their business and had mentioned their failed relationship. According to David it was over and done between them. The smoldering yet icy look in Maddie's eyes told a different story.

Before anyone knew quite what had happened, the two couples were seated together at a table for four. David! Maddie seethed, why did he enjoy torturing her so much? Did he really hate her?

David sat down with a satisfied smile as he noticed Maddie glaring at him. This evening was turning out to be very interesting. "Now we can get to know one another better." David smiled. He could almost feel the steam rising off Maddie. It had been a long time since Mount St. Maddie had erupted and he missed it. He just threw her an innocent look. If looks could kill he thought to himself.

Toni and Mark were aware of the tension between David and Maddie but didn't know what to do. Toni was incensed that David had suggested Maddie and her date join them for dinner. She wanted to spend time alone with David not with his ex-girlfriend and her date. Toni hid her anger behind a fake smile as she snuggled closer to David. She could tell there was still something between David and Maddie but she was going to use all her womanly wiles to squash it.

Unfortunately, she had no idea what she was up against.

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table until fresh drinks were brought by the waiter. David help up his drink in a toast "To old friends and new" he drawled with an evil gleam in his eye that Maddie recognized. Mark clicked glasses with David as the two women just sipped their drinks.

David eyes studied Mark as he sipped his drink. "So, Mick"

"Mark" Maddie corrected.

"Mark", David continued "How long have you been uh friends with Miss. Hayes?" he asked slyly.

Mark beamed "This is our third date." Mark took Maddie's hand and kissed it. He held on to her hand caressing it.

David felt his temper rise and covered it with a wicked smile "Third date huh? You know what is supposed to happen on the third date?" David teased.

Mark shook his head as Maddie interrupted David before he could go on "So uh Tina"

"Toni" David corrected

"Toni," Maddie continued "How long have you known David?"

Toni smiled up at David and Maddie wanted to wipe that smile right off of her overly made up face "Oh we've been together a couple of months now." She pecked David on the lips "Isn't that right honey."

David's eyes bore into Maddie's "Right honey" he murmured slowly with that husky drawl that could turn Maddie to jelly every time. Why was he using it on this this stranger? She wanted to scream at David. And what did that woman mean by together, oh, if only this night would end. Oh, if only she had never met David Addison! So many "if only", Maddie thought sadly.

Mark and Toni couldn't help notice that Maddie and David were exchanging hostile glances across the table.

The evening progressed with David monopolizing the conversation as usual. Mark broke into David's monologue "So how long have you and Maddie been in business together?"

David threw Maddie a look she couldn't decipher "Oh about 5 years give and take. Would that include the 4 and a half months that you went away to uh what was it? Uh think?"

Maddie's eyes bore straight into David. Why would that still be bothering him? She was suddenly uncomfortable. She rose to her defense "It was 4 months over a year ago" she said through clenched teeth.

David answered her in any icy bitter tone she had never heard before "4 months is a long time when you are trying to run a business. And a longtime not knowing where you stand partner. But I found that out real quick when you came home."

Why was David rehashing this now? Was it still bothering him? It was long ago and far away. But not much better than it is today? And why was she quoting Meatloaf?

"Let's not go there Addison!" She warned

"So where shall we go pal of mine?" David asked in that snide tone she had come to hate.

"You can go to Hell!" Maddie growled.

Toni and Mark were becoming very uncomfortable with the animosity spewing between David and Maddie. Animosity tinged with something smoldering under the surface.

"Isn't that where I have been for the past 5 years. Pal."

Maddie screamed "And stop calling me pal!"

"Buddy?" David asked

Maddie wanted to strangle him with her bare hands. "Stop" she warned through gritted teeth but David was on a roll.

"Just repeating your own words Maddie. Wasn't that what you said we were pals?" he prodded. "Didn't you?"

"And what are we David?" Maddie cried "We've both moved on. Me with Mick."

"Mark." Mark corrected bewildered.

David: "And me with Tina."

"Toni." Toni corrected angrily.

Maddie had tears in her eyes that were ready to overflow. She felt raw and bruised inside. "I hate you David Addison!" she screamed at him throwing her napkin down on the table and bolting toward the ladies room.

David immediately chased after her. He followed her to the ladies room where she was crying by the vanity mirror.

"You can't come in her" the bathroom attendant told him gruffly.

David reached into his pocket and handed the woman a $20 bill. "Here I just need a minute."

The woman glanced at Maddie then back at David "A minute." She told him leaving them alone.

David turned to Maddie "What's your problem? Why are you crying?"

Maddie turned her back on him. "I'm not crying." She lied through her tears.

David turned her around to face him. "You are too crying."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Get out of here Addison! Now! Leave me alone!" she screamed at him "All I wanted was a nice evening out. But NOOOOOOOOOOO you had to ruin it. Just like you ruined my life!"

"I ruined YOUR life" he yelled back at her "Are you freaking kidding me lady?"

"Just leave me alone" Maddie sobbed "Go back to Tina!"

"Toni!"

"Whatever!"

"I don't want to.' David admitted before he could stop himself. David shook his head as if to clear it. "I don't know maybe I'm stupid. No, I am stupid but I'd rather been here in a bathroom with you than out there with her." David nervously ran his hands through his hair leaving angry spikes sticking up all over his head.

Maddie searched his face through wet lashes. "Really?"

David pulled her into his arms. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry' he murmured huskily. "I hate it when you cry." Maddie could never resist that voice. What he could do with his words alone. Maddie rested her head against his chest and continued to cry.

"Did I really ruin your life?" David asked softly.

'I don't know." Maddie answered in a small quivering voice.

David tilted Maddie's face up so he could look into her eyes.

"All I ever wanted to do was to make you happy. All I ever wanted to do was love you? What happened? How did everything go so horribly wrong?"

"And why are we here with Mick and Tina?"

"Mark and Toni" Maddie laughed

"It was mainly my fault. I admit it. With all my stupid pacts, running away, marrying Walter. All my damn insecurities, fears and stupidity!"

"Well I should have been the for you after. After" David could not bear to say the words referring to the loss of their baby.

"So many regrets!"

David: "Pride, stupidity. Whatever. Is it too late for us Maddie" he asked with a catch in his voice. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being. He was incomplete without her. She was his soul mate.

Maddie loved this man with her entire heart and soul. How could she have been so stupid? She had almost lost him! She couldn't bear to think of her life without him in it. Maddie pulled his head down so that their lips were almost touching. "I hope not."

Their lips locked in a kiss of hope and longing. They were going to be alright. It would take work but they would be ok.

When they finally made their way back to their table they noticed it was empty.

"Was it something we said?" David quipped.

Maddie just pushed him and laughed.


End file.
